Medál
by Stilinscrey
Summary: SLASH! Sterek Éhezők Viadala egyperces [One-shot] AU, melyben a Futótűzben lévő tengerparti jelenetet képzeltem újra


A nap lemenő sugara ezer színben ragyog a víz lágyan hullámzó felszínén. A tengerpart nedves a hullám miatt; Lydiának igaza volt, a terv beválhat. De mi van, ha a terv része az is, hogy eltüntessenek minket az útból? A hármójuk szövetsége nem csak egy egyszerű alkun alapszik, éveken keresztül barátok voltak; Scott, Allison és Lydia megosztották egymással fájdalmukat, miután mindannyian túlélték a Viadalt. Ez a barátság már körülbelül három évre nyúlik vissza, de mi ketten? Mi egyedül vagyunk, csakis egymásra számíthatunk. Felnézek az égre, a rózsaszín színe egybeolvad a lemenő nap narancssárga fényével.

\- Le kell lépnünk - szólalok meg.

Értetlenül néz rám, felemeli az egyik szemöldökét.

\- Nem bizonyították még be, hogy megbízhatunk bennük? - kérdezi.

\- Rajtad kívül senkiben sem bízom - vágom rá gondolkodás nélkül.

\- Úgy gondolod, nem vágnák el a torkunkat az első adandó alkalommal? - Rövid szünetet tartok, mély levegőt veszek. - Csak egy győztes lehet. A Kapitóliumban nem követik el ugyanazt a hibát kétszer egymás után. Ők - mutatok a három alakra, akik odébb ülnek az egyik fa tövében - túlélők, és az évek alatt nőtt bennük a túlélési ösztön.

A hullám után a víz szintje valamivel megnőtt az új vízmennyiség miatt, így a lábamat - amiről levettem a csizmát - nyaldossa a langyos folyadék.

\- Stiles... Nem próbálkoznak semmivel. Ha akartak volna tenni valamit, rég megtették volna.

Ebben igazából van logika; tegnapelőtt éjjel Scott könnyűszerrel megölhetett volna, ha úgy óhajtja, de nem tette meg.

\- Tűnjünk el innen. - Nem tágítok az általam kiötlött menekülési terv megvalósításától.

\- Várjunk éjfélig - javasolja. - Ha sikerül a terv, és Kate meg Theo elevenen megsül, van időnk eltűnni. Aztán kevesebb gondunk lenne; de ha nem fordulnak ellenünk éjfél után sem, hiába menekülnénk el. - Igen, Derek? - cinikus tekintetet vetek rá. - Úgy gondolod, hogy majd megfogjuk egymás kezét és szépen kisétálunk innen mind az öten?

\- Nem pontosan erre gondoltam - a földre néz. - De talán...

\- Nincs talán. A Kapitólium sosem engedné meg ezt.

\- Akkor maradjunk annyiban, hogy éjfélig együtt maradunk velük, és utána eltűnünk, rendben? – Szünet. - Mindegy mi a szándékuk velünk, mi ketten elfutunk.

\- Rendben - egyezek bele.

\- De ha gond lesz, ne hidd, hogy bármi visszatart attól, hogy megmentsem az életed. - Derek a szemembe néz és a nyakában lógó medált piszkálgatja. Néhány másodperc múlva a szája kinyílik, aztán becsukja; megint kinyílik, aztán újra becsukja. Mondani akar valamit, és úgy tűnik, nagy küzdelem zajlik le a belsejében, hogy megtegye, vagy sem.

\- Stiles... - nagyot sóhajt. - Ha én meghalok, és te élni fogsz...

\- Ne! - vágok közbe. - Ne is gondolj ilyenekre, felfogtad? Bármin is töröd a fejed, most fejezd be.

Eddig bele sem gondoltam abba, amit eddig hajtogattam: innen csak egy valaki juthat ki élve. A végső győztes, a legnagyobb bajnok.

Bele sem merek gondolni min gondolkozik most.

\- Téged várnak otthon - előre hajol, a kezét a nyakára rakja, kitapogatja a nyaklánc helyét. Megfogja a vékony láncot, amin az aranymedál lóg, kiveszi a nyakából, és felnyitja azt.

A medált lassan a kezembe nyomja, kinyitva három részből áll. A középsőben egy rólam készült kép van, amelyen mosolygok. Az egyik interjú után készült tavaly.

A bal oldaliban az öcsém, Liam képe van. Jobb oldalon apa áll büszkén, a karjai összefonva maga előtt.

Könnyek gyűlnek össze a szemem sarkában, de egy mély levegővétellel valahogy sikerül leküzdenem őket.

\- Várnak a szeretteid - megint a földre pillant. - Én? Nos... Nekem nem maradt senkim rajtad kívül. Te vagy az egyetlen személy az életemben, aki törődik velem - a hangjában szemernyi önsajnálat sincs, csakis a puszta tényeket közli. - Neked minden áron élve kell kijutnod innen. A családodnak szüksége van rád. Én senkinek sem kellek.

Gyengéden az álla alá helyezem egyik ujjamat, ő pedig felhajtja a fejét. Szomorúság csillog a szemében, a kijelentése rossz emlékeket idézhetett fel benne.

\- Ez nem igaz - suttogom. - Nekem szükségem van rád.

Egy pillanatig sem gondolkozom, az ösztöneimre és érzéseimre hagyatkozom. Az ajkaim szétválnak egymástól, ahogy közelebb hajolok Derekhez. Nem számított rá, meglepetésként érte a csók.

Nincs ebben semmi mohóság, nem a testi vágy vezérel, csak a puszta érzelmek.

Ez nem más, mint egy ártatlan, lassú, lágy, és hosszú ideig tartó érzelmi megnyilvánulás.


End file.
